Jon Snow
Jon is a main character in Game of Thrones, debuting in Episode 1 of Season 1. Recent Events Season 7 Jon, now Lord of Winterfell, prays in the Godswood, when he hears whispers and then receives a vision from his brother Bran. Jon realizes that he now knows where Bran is located. Jon informs Stannis that the key to the war against the Others might be Bran, due to receiving training from beyond the wall to combat the threat. Stannis initially attempts to keep Jon in Winterfell, not wanting to lose the Stark that holds together the North for him, but Stannis ultimately relents, stating that he respects a man brave and courageous enough to do something seemingly impossible. Jon assembles his allies for the journey. With the Wildlings settled into manning the wall's forts, Tormund agrees to go. Gendry arrives at Winterfell, confessing that he headed north to do what he could to rescue Arya, who he met in the Riverlands some time ago. Gendry explains that he went his separate ways with Arya to join the Brotherhood Without Banners, but split with them when Beric died for good and Lady Stoneheart took power. Speaking of the Brotherhood, Thoros, Lem Lemoncloak, and Beric's former squire, Edric Dayne, arrive, ready to fight to save the north from the army of the dead. The Fellowship of Jon, Tormund, Gendry, Davos, Thoros, Lem, and Edric set out beyond the wall to rescue Bran. Heavy blizzards set in, with Jon fearful that the Others are on the way, bringing the cold. The Fellowship bond, with Jon and Edric discuss how they are milk brothers, Gendry and the rest of the Brotherhood discuss the events in the Riverland, and it's revealed to Jon that Lady Stoneheart is actually his undead mother who has now been killed twice and is dead for good. Jon mutters "everyone's coming back to life it seems" and he has to explain he was betrayed and killed, but resurrected by the Red Priest Melisandre. When Thoros asks if he forgot anything, Jon explains that he's the same as before, which costed Stannis his daughter. The group is attacked by wights, and during the close battle, Coldhands intervenes, and Jon and his uncle reunite at last. Coldhands explains he can guide them to Bran's cave. The Fellowship arrives at Bran's cave, and Jon reunites with his brother. Meera, who was scouting, explains that the army of Others is incoming. The Three Eyed Raven and Children of the Forest ready the preparations, while Jon tells Hodor to carry Bran to safety. The Night's King himself arrives, and the battle ensues. Thoros and Lem are killed, and with the front entrance blocked the Fellowship seeks out a back exit. The Night's King kills the Three Eyed Raven and Benjen, and the Children and Bran's direwolf Summer sacrifice themselves. Tormund stays behind to hold the army off; when Jon tells Tormund it's not worth it, Tormund simply smiles and says, "You know nothing, Jon Snow" before turning and taking on the army. The Fellowship escapes, and Bran tells Hodor to hold the door, revealing the reason why Hodor can only say Hodor. Hodor sacrifices himself, and the Fellowship flee into the night. The Fellowship return home, and Bran tells Jon he must speak to him in the crypts. The arrive at Lyanna's tomb, and Bran has Jon pull Lyanna's stomach off. Inside is a secret compartment housing Rhaegar's harp. The realization sets in on Jon that he is not the son of Eddard Stark, but rather Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.